Dynasty Warriors: Feelin' Good 2
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Continuing from the first story! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A ONESHOT WITH YOU AND A DW CHARACTER! Zhao YunXZu Yun OC SEVENTH CHAPTER IS UP! I HABVE FINALLY FINSIHED THIS STORY! YAY! I apologize for lateness! Details on chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1

Dynasty Warriors: Feelin' Good 2

Zu Yun, daughter of the Moon Goddess, General of Liu Bei, Lord of the Shu Army. Oh, how Zhao Yun needed her so. Yet he couldn't find any way to show his affection. He had never felt love, yet he felt weak in her presence. Something told him that he loved her.

It was just last night that he saved her from a drunken Zhang Fei. They had both slept next to each other in his tent. He still remembered her starlite face and her scent of sweet pine. She made him feel like he was not a man of the Shu Army, but a man who knew the euphoria of freedom from any bonds of war. (Recognize that from somewhere?)

'I feel so good...' Zhao Yun thought. He smiled as he laid next to his Moon Goddess. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was the perfect moment, until...

"WAKE UP, ZHAO YUN!!!" Ma Chao yelled from outside the tent.

Zu Yun woke up instantly, thinking her name was called instead of Zhao's, and ran outside the tent without noticing Zhao laying there.

"What? Lady Zu Yun? What are you doing in Zhao Yun's tent?" He asked confusedly.

Zhao Yun peeked out to see Zu Yun blush a deep red.

"Well?" Ma Chao asked.

"Well, Lord Zhang Fei tried to assult me and Lord Zhao Yun saved me and took me to his tent to make sure I wasn't assulted again." Zu Yun replied in a weak voice.

Zhao Yun was taken back. She didn't call him, 'Lord Zhao Yun' last night. She just spoke to him casually.

"Well, where is Zhao Yun now?"

"I'm here." Zhao Yun said, exiting his tent. Zu Yun blushed a deeper red.

"Zhao with Lady Zu?" Ma muttered.

Silence.

Ma Chao then started laughing insanely towards the sky.

"What's so funny?" Zhao Yun asked the laughing bafoon.

"Both of you! In the same tent!!" He said between laughs.

Zhao and Zu looked at each other, then quickly turned away with red faces. Zhao red in anger of Ma, Zu majorly flushed in embarrassment.

"Ma, just tell me why you are here." Zhao said, each word screaming 'IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING, I'LL GUT YOU WITH MY SPEAR!!'.

Ma stopped, sensing his anger, and recomposed himself.

"Well, Lord Liu Bei asks for your presence in our table. I also was about to send for Zu Yun, but she's here too." Ma Chao said. He then sprinted out of sight.

"Well, um... we better go, then." Zu said quietly. She walked away, hands in her lap and head down.

Zhao reached out to her, then pulled back in failure and growled.

'Stupid Ma Chao... Ruining everything...' something said in him.

Zhao attempted desperatly to find out who was talking to him in his mind, but failed. He sighed, grabbed his spear, and headed for Liu Bei's large tent.

Inside, he saw to his right Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying, to his left was Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. At the far end of the tent was his lord, Liu Bei and sitting at his side was Sun Shang Xiang. And finally, Zu Yun sat in the center of the tent with some space for him.

Zhao quickly sat at Zu Yun's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!!!!

"Well, I have called you two, today, because of two things." Liu Bei said.

Zhao and Zu just sat there, feeling really uncomfortable.

"One, Last night I heard that you, Zhao Yun, threw my brother, Zhang Fei across the Mess Tent." Liu Bei said, pointing at Zhao with a very irritated voice.

"My Lord." Zu Yun interveined, "Lord Zhao Yun was protecting me from Lord Zhang Fei. Lord Zhang Fei attempted to kiss me while drunk."

"Is this true, brother?" Liu said, turning to Zhang.

"Well... I don't mean... Damnit..." Zhang Fei muttered. He punched his mini table and it smashed.

"So, it is true. Very well, then. Zhao, forgive me for my accusation. He maybe my brother, but he has no right to attack a woman." Liu said with a slight twinge of anger in his voice.

"Second, I called you both here because of something that needs to be taken care of. One of you will leave to the Wu Army territory and seek peace with their new leader, Sun Ce, my wife's brother."

"A Peace Treaty?" Zu asked.

"No, a Peace Joining. We wish for the Wu army to join us, help us finish off Cao Cao's Wei army, and rule together." Liu replied. "You both have shown to me and your mentors," He looked at Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang. "That you both are the best and they have told me to decide among the both of you."

"Let me go, My Lord. I've have been waiting to go on a mission for quite sometime." Zu Yun said, standing.

Zhao Yun just sat silently. His heart was squeezing all the blood out of his body, hearing Zu call another man, 'My Lord'.

"Zhao Yun, do you object in anyway?" Liu Bei asked the angered General.

Zhao Yun ignored his question. His mind was all wrapped around **HIS** Zu Yun calling someone else Her Lord.

"Well, then, it's settled. Zu Yun will ride to Sun Ce and bring him the Peace Joining parchment." Liu Bei announced.

Zhao Yun snapped out of his thoughts at stared wide eyed at Liu Bei. Zhuge Liang turned his head to Zhao Yun with his emotionless face. Zu Yun just bowed her head and left the tent to prepare for her journey.

Everyone except for Liu Bei and Sun Shang left the large tent. The last man out was Zhao Yun with an angered face. He then headed to the stables and saw Zu Yun getting on the saddle of a beautiful white horse. He also saw Yue Ying with her, talking to Zu, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He crept closer, making sure he wasn't caught.

"Zu, are you sure you are ready? I may think you are, but do you believe your really ready?" Yue said.

"Yes, Yue. I am ready to face anything." Zu said as she placed her Scythe in her Back Sheathe.

Yue just handed her the Peace parchment paper. "Then ride hard and don't look back to anything. Not even in the enemy is behind you." Yue said. "Reach the leader. Always go for the leader. Even in battle. That way, the soldiers under the command of the leader will stop."

Zu nodded, and rode away to the East. The wind attacked her so hard, her buns cames out and her long black flowed out and her ribbons flew behind her towards Zhao.

He caught her ribbons and stared at them. They were green with golden stripes. They also had the smell of sweet pine and a tint of lavender.

"Zhao Yun," Someone called to him. He turned to see his mentor, Zhuge Liang standing by the stables. Zhao walked over and nodded.

"I'm worried about you, Zhao. You are my truest friend and my right arm. I don't want you to worry about Zu Yun. She is a very strong willed woman." Zhuge said.

"Well, I can't help being worried for some reason... She seems so innocent and sweet... and something is screaming to go with her..." Zhao muttered.

Zhuge just chuckled. "She is one of our best female warriors. Even better then Liu Bei's wife, Sun. And we don't even know where she came from and how she got her fighting strength from. Not even I can tell. Yue Ying decided to place upon Zu Yun a Scythe of her own. Surprisingly, today she told Yue what she named her scythe."

"What did she name it?" Zhao Yun asked curiously.

"She named it... 'The Moon Dragon'." He replied.

_"My name is Zu Yun, daughter of the Moon Goddess, cousin of Zu Rong."_

_"Zhao Yun, The Little Dragon, no blood relations."_

_"You're no Little Dragon, Zhao Yun."_

Zhao Yun widened his eyes for a split second, then closed as he smiled.

"You seem rather excited about her Scythe's name." Zhuge commented. He then walked away.

Zhao then began to think. 'If Yue Ying trusts her, then Zu Yun should be fine.'


	3. Chapter 3

I want to buy you flowers

Chapter 3!!!!

(OK! First of all, this chapter is going to be both Zhao's And Zu's POV. There's a song along with Zu's POV!!!)

12 days past since Zu Yun's journey to the Wu territory. She didn't send any messages concerning her journey, so Zhao Yun grew more concerned each day. He asked the other generals everyday if she sent any messages, but no one gained any letters from her.

Zhao walked around the tents like it was a day at the park. The day was oddly peaceful. The air was calm and the scent of cherry-blossoms was floating around camp. He remembered her ribbons. He had tied them around his spear, awaiting for their owner to retrieve them.

Zhuge Liang always was there to try to comfort Zhao, but he always ignored his mentor's advice.

Even The Annoying Ma Chao tried to comfort him. But no avail.

All that changed when Zhang Fei took Zhao drinking once again. This time, Zhao drank so much, he fainted. One of the lady sorceresses to carry him into his tent. But the sorceress had a small liking for Zhao, so she left him some of her magic flowers from her little garden that made any boy fall in love with her.

_I want to buy you flowers..._

_It's such a shame you're a boy..._

_But when you are not a girl..._

_Nobody buys you flowers..._

_I want to buy you flowers..._

_And now I'm standing in the shop..._

_I must confess, I wonder..._

_If you will like my flowers..._

_You are so sweet and I'm so alone..._

_Oh, darling, please..._

_Tell me your the one.._

_I'll buy you flowers..._

_I'll buy you flowers..._

_Like no other girl did before..._

Zu Yun, on the other hand, was just heading West from the Wu territory. She had just gotten the parchement signed by Sun Ce and she was to deliver it back to her lord Liu Bei.

She suddenly stopped beside a large patch of flowers.She dug through the patch and pulled out 3 of the loveliest flowers she found.

"Ah... Roses..." She muttered as she smelled the flowers. She then saddled on her horse, and rode off towards the Shu camp.

It was a long journey back to the Shu territory. It took 5 days to get to the Wu territory, without rest. She attempted to survive the other 7 days back, with rest. Her roses, somehow, stayed alive throughout the journey. She treated them with tender care. She made sure to water them and keep them alive through bandit attacks.

Finally, she arrived late at night at the Shu camp.

She quietly placed her horse in the stables and made her way to Zhao Yun's tent with her roses.

_You were so sweet and I was in love..._

_Oh darling, don't tell me..._

As she walked to his tent... she saw a hideous sight.

_**You found another girl...**_

A girl sorceress exited out of his tent and placed ugly daffodils at the edge of his tent.

Zu Yun was furious. As soon as the sorceress left, Zu Yun went up to the flowers and ripped them into shreds, breaking their magic seals and destroying them. She then placed her three roses where the flowers used to be. She also placed a note saying 'I'm back' on it.

_Forget the flowers..._

_Because the flowers..._

_Never last forever..._

_Never last forever..._

_Never last forever.._

_My love..._

_FIN!!!! Until the next chapter, that is!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!

Zhao Yun woke up the next day with a very large headache.

"Ow... Maybe it was a bad idea to drink with Zhang Fei..." Zhao mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out to the sky.

He then looked down to see 3 beautiful roses tied together with a red ribbon. He also saw a note with them and Zu Yun's ribbons had been taken off his spear.

He pikced up the note and read,  
'I'm Back'.

He stared with wide eyes. He then raced to Zu Yun's tent and opened it to see a sleeping Zu underneath her futon covers. He grinned and ran to Liu Bei's tent.

"Lord Liu Bei! Zu Yun has returned!" Zhao said with a very ecstatic voice. Liu Bei ran out and stared.

"She has?!" Liu Bei asked.

"Yes! She's in her tent resting." Zhao answered.

"I must see her at once." Liu Bei said. He then headed towards her tent. He opened it and said, "Zu Yun, report!"

Zu Yun shot up instantly, and ran outside, still in her silk nightgown. "Reporting Lord Liu Bei!" She said.

"What happened?"

"Here, the parchement was signed." She said as she reached into her tent and grabbed the Peace Joining Parchement. She handed it to Liu and bowed.

Suddenly, the horn sounded. The Wei army was approaching to attack.

"EVERYONE, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!" Liu Bei yelled. Everyone scurried for a weapon and armor. Zu grabbed her scythe and ribbons. She tied her hair up in 2 tight buns with her ribbons and headed for the front. Zhao Yun followed suit with his spear in hand.

Cao Cao took the lead of the opposing army. To his right was Zhen Ji, to his left, Cao Pi.

Zu Yun and Zhen Ji glared at each other. Electricity from Zu's Lightning orb circled her hand.

"Wait..." Liu Bei said.

Cao Cao just continued to head towards the camp.

"Wait..." Liu Bei said again with a growl.

Zhen Ji then pointed at Zu Yun with her flute, brought it back, and pretended to slash her own neck with it.

That set Zu Yun off like a peep in a mircowave for too long. She charged at Zhen Ji with her Scythe screaming for her blood. Her troop followed thier leader.

"ZU YUN!!" Liu Bei and Zhao Yun yelled in unison. They then chased after her. The whole army followed Liu Bei in attack.

Cao Cao charged on his horse towards the army, his army following suit. (yes, yes, I know usually in the game, Cao Cao is way behind the group, but I'm changing it!!) Soon, everyone was fighting. Shu versus Wei.

Zhao was hacking and slashing through soldier after soldier to find Zu. She seemed to have just disappeared through the groups of soldiers. He kept going through soldiers who tried to kill him. He didn't care, all he wanted to do was to find his lost goddess.

After what seemed forever, he finally found her. But not in a good way.

She was leaning against a tree, bleeding from stomach, cornered by Zhen Ji, unconcious. She had burn marks all over and parts of her clothes were ripped and burnt. Not enough to show any bad nudity, but enough to show that she was severely injured.

"ZU!!" Zhao Yun yelled.

Zhen Ji looked at Zhao with wide eyes, then smirked.

"So, is this weak little girl your lover?" Zhen Ji said.

Zhao blushed. Zhen Ji's smirk grew.

"So, she is. Well, say goodbye, Little Dragon, to your little treasure!!" Zhen Ji said as she raised her flute to hit Zu with a death blow.

"NOOO!!!" Zhao Yun yelled as he ran in front of Zu, blocking Zhen Ji's attack with his spear and landing them in a dead lock.

"You're pathetic." Zhen Ji said.

"So are you for trying to kill someone while they're unconcious."

"War is war, Zhao Yun. Not all things in war are fair."

"But there is such a thing as honor! AND YOU HAVE NONE!!!" Zhao then pushed her back. Zhen retreated quickly, fearing the large power of Zhao's anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!

(SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW, SO _PAY ATTENTION_!!!

The two new characters in the story are two of my best friends, Jonathan and Jeffrey Levinson!!)

Soon, the war had ended, Shu as it's victor. The Wei army ran for the hills north and the Shu army celebrated their victory. Everyone except for Zhao Yun and Zu Yun.

Zhao Yun carried the unconcious Zu to his tent once again and laid her on his futon. He then got out his private medical kit and began to wipe away dry blood and mend her wounds.

Not all of her wounds were healed, though. The wounds that Zhao wasn't able to heal were wounds that would have to be healed with Zu... nude.

Zhao blushed a deep red, but kept trying to reach the wounds without taking off anything.

He traveled from her leg wounds, to her arms, to her finally her face. Her face. It haunted him in his dreams.

Surprisingly, her face was unscathed.

His eye lowered down to her soft lips. He leaned towards her face, feeling her soft breath upon his lips. Everything seemed so perfect... until.. (HAH!! I TRICKED YOU!!! I'm _so_ evil )

Yue Ying crawled into the tent. She saw Zhao with a very red face and an unconcious Zu.

"Zhao! You weren't trying to..." Yue began.

"I wasn't! I swear!" Zhao said, dropping his small sponge.

"Let me handle Zu's wounds from here." Yue commanded.

Zhao could only nod and crawl out of the tent.

He growled slightly. 'That was the perfect chance to kiss her...' Someone said in his mind once again.

He sighed and walked into the Cherry-blossom forest. The blossoms were in full bloom and the sun was slowly sinking over the lake.

He suddenly heard the sounds of clashing weapons deeper into the forest. He followed the sound into the heart of the small forest.

In the middle of the forest, there were two men sparring.

One with a Green and Blue chest plate with a dragon symbol and white pants, wrapped gloves and his feet were wrapped. His short brown hair was curled and his matching eyes were like stone.

The other had a green and white chest plate with a demon symbol and black pants, wrapped gloves, and armored shoes. His short brown hair was straight, his bang covering his right eye, and his brown eyes were just like his sparring partners.

The Dragon had a long haliberd and the Demon had a Katana. Their weapons clashed multiple times and each clash was harder than the first.

"Excuse me?" Zhao Yun intterupted.

The two looked at Zhao in surprise. They lowered their weapons and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your training, but why are you here?"

"Well, Lord Liu Bei just appointed us generals after he saw us kill lots of Wei Soldiers, so now we've got nothing else to do but spar." The Demon said.

"Yeah. They won't let us practice in the camp cause of the soldier's extra training." The Dragon added.

Zhao nodded.

"Hey, why is your face red? You okay?" The Dragon asked Zhao.

Zhao touched his face with wide eyes, feeling the heat of his cheeks grow.

"My name is Huang Zao, The Flame Dragon, along with my brother, Whei Zao, the Sunshine Demon." Huang Zao said.

"Zhao Yun, The Little Dragon, no blood relations." Zhao said.

"You sick or something? Do you need something?" Whei asked the little dragon.

Zhao just shook his head. His mind was still stuck on his almost close kiss to Zu.

"Hello? Zhao Yun? You still here??" Whei asked Zhao.

Zhao snapped out of his memory and stared.

"Okay, I seriously think you need sleep. Don't you agree Whei?" Huang said.

"Agreed." Whei replied back.

They helped Zhao to his tent, to which he found out that Zu had been taken away to Yue's tent.

"Zhao, we've all had a rough day. We plan on heading to bed soon too." Whei said.

"Yeah, so get a good night's sleep, okay?" Huang said.

Zhao just nodded and crawled into his tent.


	6. Chapter 6

SPECIAL CHAPTER 6!!!!!

_**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!

(OK PEOPLE! This is a special chapter for my friends, Jon and Jeff!! YAY!!!... Clap you fools... everyone claps . Part 1 is Jon's Story. Part 2 is Jeff's Profile.)

Whei Zao, The Sunshine Demon, Brother of Huang Zao, the Flame Dragon.

He and his brother were born in a poor village in China. Their father died protecting their family from bandits. Their mother, when they were born. So they grew up by themselves, learning the ways of nature and sleeping in a little abandoned shed near a large lake along with 11 other orphans.

Whei Zao was quite outgoing. Whenever he saw a large animal to prey on, he would always attempt to catch it. Most of the time, he would succeed. But on the other hand, he was always affectionate towards others. If a small child was alone, he would always try to help.

Huang was a very serious protector. He would protect the shed, even though no one ever came to ambush the shed. He was also funny. He would tell strange tales of the Shu army to the orphans, but they would all end up laughing in the end.

He and his brother, Whei, trained for someday to become soldiers for the neighboring Shu Army. They were 10. Still young for such training as they did.

They wrestled, they fought, they sparred, they practiced using sticks and rocks that they could find, they did everything a soldier in training would do. When winter came around and the animals weren't coming around, Whei would travel a small distance to the village close by and steal food for the shed orphans. He knew he would be sick the next day, but he kept trying.

One day, however, a group of bandits came searching for a place to sleep for the winter. They found the shed and children.

Whei and Huang, being the only ones who knew how to fight, tried to defend their home, but were soon brushed aside out into the cold. The bandits then slammed the door shut behind them.

The screams of children filled the air and the scent of blood reached the brother's noses. Whei and Huang ran up to the door and tried to pound the door open, (remember, 10 years old), but no avail. The screaming continued without interruption.

The boys soon traveled south, towards the Shu territory. The snow affected their health little by little every mile. Until, they finally lost conciousness in front of a small, old dojo.

They awoke in a small room with their travel wounds mended and their illness depleted. Apparently, they had been unconcious for a couple of days.

The person who healed them was surprisingly enough, a child, no older then them. Her name was Zu Yun and she had been living by herself for days, awaitng a 'prince' to carry her away over the horizon, but the only person who came to visit her was her father who was always traveling. She had much food, and she offered most of it to the boys. She barely ever ate.

The boys and Zu Yun lived together for 9 straight years. The boys always hid when the father came to visit, for she warned them that if he ever saw them, her father would hurt them.

The boys trained, like usual, everyday in a small training room in the dojo while Zu would just sit outside, and study maps and history books. Her father kept weapons for Zu incase, so the boys borrowed them to train. Huang, the haliberd. Whei, the Katana. Whei, just like he did when he was a boy, hunted for extra food in case the rations were low and Huang would protect they're shelter like it was their little shed.

After their years of living together, Zu Yun told them about soldier openings for the Shu Army. The boys hasily agreed with smiles, and Zu smiled along with them, but Zu Yun frowned in the end. For when they left, she was alone again, awaiting her Prince once more. She allowed them the weapons they had trained with, for she would have had no use for them, and she also gave them a few rations for the 3 day travel to the Shu Territory. Something, however, followed them to the Shu territory.

They soon found their way to the 'Riverlands', the region of the Shu-Han.

The camp was a very high built stone gate. The wall supported all four sides of the camp like the great wall of China. Inside were soldiers waiting to be trained and/or drafted.

Whei and Huang were seperated under the circumstances of different weapons.

Whei trained under Lord Liu Bei himself, being that both he and Whei weilded swords. For Whei's age, it was very surprising to see a 19 year old boy wield a weapon with such expertise as a High General did.

Huang, who trained under Liu Bei's sworn brother, Guan Yu, proved that he wasn't a weak link to the Shu forces. Guan Yu conversed with Liu Bei of the brothers.

Liu Bei soon brought Whei and his brother up to Elite. They were elite bodyguards for Lord Liu Bei. For 2 years, they stood by Shu's side as soldiers. Then, in the ambush of Wei, Lord Liu Bei promoted them to Generals.

So now Whei and Huang, Orphans turned Generals, are now part of the legend of **_DYNASTY WARRIORS!!!_**

Whei Zao, the Sunshine Demon, Brother of Huang Zao.

Age 21

Weapon: Katana  
Alligance: Shu

Huang Zao, the Flame Dragon, Brother of Whei Zao.

Age 21

Weapon: Long Haliberd

Alligance: Shu


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BY: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

Zhao Yun tossed and turned in his futon. His brow damp in sweat. His eyes were shut tightly.

IN HIS DREAMS

**He was standing on a cliff above a vast plain. The wind was gentle and played softly with his brown hair. The birds high above the clouds whistled a sweet tune.**

**Zhao smiled and took in a deep breath of the sweet air.**

**"Lord Zhao Yun!" Someone called out to him.**

**Zhao looked behind him to see his beloved Zu Yun waving to him. He waved back with a large smile.**

**Suddenly, a vine stretched out and yanked Zu into the nearby forest.**

**"ZU!!" Zhao yelled. He then hopped on a horse that was amazingly right next to him (You know these dreams, you get what you want magically out of no where.) and rode in pursuit of Zu.**

**The forest was dark and the air turned to mist, but Zhao kept going.**

**There were obstacles everywhere. A branch here, a root there, a tree blocking the way, etc.**

**Finally, after a long chase, he finally reached a ruin. The ancient symbols that were carved upon the ruins matched those of the Nanman writing. The place seemed deserted. (Duh...)**

**"Zhao..." A faint voice called.**

**Zhao looked ahead to see Zu Yun with her head cast down to the ground and her scythe in her hand.**

**"Zu!!" He said as he ran over to her. "I'm so happy you're safe."**

**Zu didn't say a word.**

**"Zu, are you okay? We're together now. You have nothing more to fear." Zhao said, touching Zu's shoulder.**

**"Oh really?" An unfamiliar voice said. Zu lifted her head up to reveal the face of her cousin. Zu Rong.**

**Her scythe turned into a sharp blade boomerang and she stabbed the Little Dragon with a murderous smirk.**

**"You're little princess is over there." Zu Rong said in Zhao's ear.**

**Zhao lifted his head weakly to see a dead Zu Yun pierced by Zu Rong's flame darts.**

**Zhao Yun cried out, some tears falling from his eyes, "ZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

END DREAM

"ZU!!" Zhao yelled as he sat up abruptly. His eyes filled with tears and his face damp with sweat.

He soon calmed down. His heart slowed its pulse. He looked around to see the inside of his tent. He sighed, realizing the dream was a dream.

Zhao then crawled out of his tent into the cool of the camp ground. The sun wasn't up yet.

He decided to go to the lake near the forest. The lake looked so beautiful at sunrise.

When he got there, he saw someone leaning against a tree.

It was Zu Yun in her silk sleeping gown with bandages on her injuries. She was staring out at the sky with tear filled eyes with a small cherry-blossom in her hands. The tears that escaped her eyes fell on to the small flower.

"Zu?" Zhao whispered.

Zu shot her head towards him with wide eyes, but then relaxed and turned back to the lake. "Good morning, Lord Zhao Yun." She replied with a small blush painted on her cheeks.

Zhao walked up to her side and stared. He then gently wiped her tears away. Zu looked up at him with a surprised face, but soon began to break down.

Zhao caught her in his arms as she cried upon his bare chest. He tried to soothe her, but she kept crying.

"What is the matter, Zu?" Zhao asked.

"The last time I saw the sunrise, my father was killed in his travels... I don't know what brought me back to the sunrise..." She said between her tears.

He nuzzled the side of her head and brushed his hand of her hair smoothly.

He suddenly felt warm, having Zu in his arms. It was almost like holding a ball of light in the rain. Zu was his ball of light. His.

Zhao lifted Zu's head gently, making Zu look into his eyes with her own, and leaned down to kiss her... until (HAHA!!! GOT YOU AGAIN!!! I am so totally double evil!)

The bells sounded, awakening everyone who was still asleep in the camp. Zhao and Zu stared at the camp, then at the lake. They saw the sun had already rose.

"We missed it..." Zu muttered. "Lord Zhao Yun, I'm sorry!" She backed up and bowed in apology.

"Please, call me Zhao." Zhao said.

Zu stared at the General, but then smiled. "Okay, Zhao." She then ran off to the camp to get some proper clothing on.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTA!!!

O.O.O.O

PS. I am so sorry for the delays in my stories!!! I am grounded of the computer, but I can occasionally sneak on and check things. Keep reviewing and requesting! I'll get back to you as fast as I can!!


End file.
